Study Session
by PlentyOfFun
Summary: Naruto is in desperate need of help with his math ! he calls Sasuke to come over and... YOU'LL SEE ! ONE-SHOT YAOI ! Naru/Sasu !


A/N: I LOVE Yaoi, i ADORE Yaoi ! so now im finally gonna go make a fic and dedicate it to one of my favorite yaoi couples Naruto & Sasuke ! horrayyyy ! and why math? i don't know honestly xP and Sasuke is totally OOC here, why? I also don't know haha.

--

Study Session

Naruto stares blankly at his math book, glaring daggers at it, oh how he hated math sooo much. He crashes his head on the book and groan. "Ughhh... Math why can't you do it yourself" (A/N: Seriously... why can't you do it yourself? LOL) He lifts his head up and smiles at an idea. "I'LL CALL SAKURA-CHAN!" He gets up and runs to the phone, tripping over a few times then finally grabs the phone and dials. He stands around and taps his foot anxiously until Sakura reply with a small 'hello' "SAKURA-CHAN! I NEED HELP!"

"With what?" She replies sighing.

"I-I need help, with math!"

"Math? Math is so easy Naruto-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" He inturrupts "I HATE MATH! HELP ME PLEASE?!" He's now on his knees begging even though they're on the phone.

Sakura sighs again and answers "Sorry Naruto-Kun, I would help but I really need to finish my project for Tsunade-Sensei, if I don't I'll fail..."

"B-But Sakura! Your already getting a A for _that_ class!"

"Well I like to keep that A, thank-you-very-much! I'm sorry but I have to go, bye Naruto-Kun!" She hangs up then Naruto starts to freak out.

"NOOO! SAKURA-CHANNNN" He whines "Kuso... What do I do now..." He looks up and spots the picture of Team 7, then he smiles again and dials a different phone call.

"Hello?"

"SASUKE!" He screams causing the boy on the other call to whince. "Sasuke! Help me PLEASE! I need help with math!"

"Math?"

"YES! MATH! Can-you-come-over-and-help-me-please-since-your-probably-not-doing-anything-important-right-now" He replys fast.

"Hn"

"Is that a yes?" He brightens up.

"No"

"WHAT?! Noooo, no PLEASE! I REALLY need help! Sasuke-Kunnnn" Naruto continues to whine as Sasuke sweat drops on the other line.

"Why don't you ask Sakura? She smart"

"I ALREADY DID! and she ignored me and said no, **PLEASE TEME**! I WON'T ASK FOR ANYTHING ELSE EVER AGAIN!"

"Oh really now?"

"Uhhhh well...OKAY NOT EXACTLY! BUT STILL PLEASE!"

Sasuke gives up, no point really, Naruto is just gonna call back if he hangs up and beg some more. "Fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"REALLY? THANK YOU SASUKE! YOUR THE BEST!"

"Hn" with that he hangs up the phone and grabs his things and leave his house.

--

The doorbell rings through out the apartment as Naruto quickly runs and answers. "SASUKE! Come in! Your a lifesaver!"

"Hn...lets get this over with" Sasuke walks over to the table which was stacked with papers and a few books.

"Okay!" He follows Sasuke and sits next to him with a blank expression.

"Okay so...What do you need help on?"

"Um...this..." He replys slowly and hands Sasuke a piece of paper.

Sasuke stares at it wide-eyed "Are you kidding me Dobe?! This is more then half the assignments Iruka-Sensei assigned this semester!"

"Uhhh..."

He sighs "You could've told me, I have most of the work at home" Naruto looks at him shocked and looks like he was about to faint at the response. "Come on, I'll just help you with the basics." He replies then takes out a clean piece of paper and a pencil "So first you..."

A few assignments and a few broken pencils later, Sasuke gets up and walks to the bathroom leaving the fox to start biting his new pencil at the problem.

"Temeeeee..."

"I'm in the bathroom"

"Ummmm..."

Sasuke comes back and replys "What is it now?"

Naruto just points at the problem, knowing Sasuke would probably snap at given time now.

"We just did this problem, Dobe" And gives him a 'Are-you-kidding-me' look.

"I don't get it..."

"Hn" He replys as he closes his eyes and sits back on his chair.

Naruto stares at Sasuke and scoots closer to him and says "Sasuke? Sasuke come on please... I want to finish this" Sasuke then opens his eye-lids exposing his Sharingan, making the fox next to him gulp.

"Naruto... now our next lesson is going to be counting" He sits up and stares at Naruto.

"C-Counting? I don't need to count! were doing-" Sasuke then shuts him with his index finger on his lips.

"Yes, counting" He grabs Naruto then zips thier way to his bedroom and shoves him on his bed.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing?!"

"Were going to count how many times..." He lowers his head til thier lips are barely touching "...I can make you **moan**" He captures his lips making the boy under him squirm in shock and delight. He slides both his hands under Naruto's t-shirt feeling his rock hard abs then quickly takes off the shirt and his own leaving them both topless.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Hn...?"

"T-This is going too **fast**!" He replied fast making the Teme on top smirk.

"Nothing is ever too fast for you, well...except for **me** of course" Naruto blushes at the comment then Sasuke lowers one of his hands down to his pants and smirks "Pants too tight for you Naruto? That's why you should wear baggy like me..." He says and begins to lick and nibble on his stomach above the crotch.

Naruto blushes even harder and looks away but his pride doesn't stay on for too long "S-Stop..."

Sasuke looks up with concern "You want me to stop?"

"N-No I mean-!"

"Okay I won't" He answers plainly and goes back to sucking on his stomach then goes for unbuttoning his pants.

"Stupid Teme..."

"Shut up, Dobe" He then slides down the Naruto's pants with a quick swipe causing him to yelp and cover himself up "Stop being shy..." He dives for another toungue war making Naruto calm down. In the process Sasuke was taking off every other article of clothing that was in the way, it's show time. He gets up from the kiss and says "Tell me if this hurts Dobe..."

"Huh- A-Ahh!" A stinging feeling suddenly appeared, Sasuke inserted his index and his middle finger inside _only_. Oh god... it's only his fingers... what happens when he inserts his-

"Shit!" He kisses Naruto on the lips "You need to calm down Dobe, or it won't work..." This time he slides his finger deeper making Naruto flinch and bite Sasuke's lower lip making it purple. He continues to slide his fingers in deeper, Naruto can careless though. How did we go from math to suddenly appear in my room? Man Iruka-Sensei is gonna fail me... "Dobe... it hurts"

"Hn?" Stealing his signature grunts he looks up then looks down _Oooh..._ It's Naruto's turn to smirk now, he unclenches the bedsheets then deicides to distract himself from the pain by going down to poke Sasuke's member causing _him_ to now flinch.

"Ugh!" He grunts at the poke and glares down at the smirking fox boy whos now starting to stroke him insanely _slow_. "Dammit Dobe..." He then starts to pump his fingers in and out making Naruto lose that smirk and gain a more serious tone to concentrate on Sasuke's throbbing member. They go on pumping and stroking until Sasuke grabbed the hand that was stroking him and halted a 'Stop'. He didn't want to come, at least not now when he didn't even get started with the fox yet. He takes out his fingers and looks at Naruto who looks relaxed and bothered since he stopped pumping, well now he knows Naruto isn't hurting anymore. He grunted for his attention, not wanting to talk anymore since he's tired of the foreplay, Naruto looks up, and Sasuke just nods at him telling him he wants in already. Naruto blushes again, he's ready.

Satisfied, he slowly starts to thrust inside. He occasionally looks up to see if Naruto was okay, which he is, tired of waiting any longer, he completely goes inside. Naruto stares at the ceiling this whole time taking in the bits of pain and pleasure inside, he wants to scream, but for some reason he can't. He closes his eyes and waits for it to wash over but instead feels lips upon his. He opens his eyes which meets up to Sasuke's sharingan eyes again which swirls in unison of each trust, its so... hypnotizing. Keeping on with the kiss, Sasuke starts to thrust in faster, no more waiting, he wants it **now**, he increases Naruto's moans by pumping his member which changed it to slow steady moans to pants, two for the price of one.

"Sasuke..." He muffed his name in between the kiss.

"Hn" Sasuke returns back still keeping the pace.

"I-I'm gonna come..." He softly replys back which made Sasuke quicken his trusts even more.

After Naruto's panting and moaning, he finally comes first with his juices going all over both thier stomachs. The walls in his ass almost starts closing in on both of them making Sasuke himself moan and squirt inside the boy below whos recovering from his orgasm. Sasuke falls on the dazed boy panting, he cleans up by sliding down and licks off the white mess Naruto made on thier stomachs. Not giving a damn anymore, they both fall asleep from Sasuke's tiring 'counting session'

--

"Naruto-Kun! Stop sleeping in class!" Sakura screams in his ear and slams his table making Naruto wake up. "Well I see you put a lot of dedication into your work last night" She smiles at Naruto whos sleeping and drooling on the desk at the moment.

"Could've done it faster if you came over..." He mumbles while he slammed his head back on his desk.

"Well... all that matters is that you tried" She pats his head and walks away.

"Now your really gonna fail this time, sleeping in class like that" Sasuke walks up to the sleeping boy.

"No really? I'm already gonna fail no thanks to **you**, who stopped to give me a lesson on 'counting'" Naruto replies with his head up now.

"And they were some pretty good damn lessons, huh?"

"Shut up, Teme..." Naruto answers glaring.

"Make me, Dobe" While Sasuke answers smirking.

"Naruto-Kun!" Iruka-Sensei inturrupts, holding Naruto's work "Nice improvement on your work, and you did most of what I assigned before"

"Ahhh... Thanks Iruka-Sensei" Naruto looks down feeling a little guilty.

"Knowing you Naruto, you probably had help didn't you?" He looks down at him serious making him studder.

"Ahhahaha... well... you see I...-"

"I helped him Iruka." Sasuke answers plainly.

"Ahh! No wonder, well thank you Sasuke-Kun for helping him out!" He smiles "Well maybe he should help you all the time-"

"NO!" Naruto freaks out at Iruka-Sensei

"Huh? why?"

"Yeah DOBE, Maybe I _should_ come over all the time and help you with your work" Sasuke answers as Iruka-Sensei beams.

"That's a great idea Sasuke-Kun! You both can be 'study buddies'!" Sasuke smirks at this making Naruto's jaw drop.

"But!-"

"THAT SOLVES IT, That way you both can finish your work faster" Iruka-Sensei ignores Naruto's 'But's' and walks off.

"And that's that" Sasuke whos still smirking looks back at Naruto "See you later, '**study buddy**'" He walks off leaving Naruto there with his jaw still open.

"...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

**THE END**..._?_

--

A/N : oh wow, this took me LONGER then expected. i was stuck on a lot of parts but i managed to go through it, only becuase i love to be detailed and i hate to see myself make ANY kind of mistake haha xP soo... **THE END**?! OR **SEQUEL**?! YOU DECIDE!! R&R PLEASE !!


End file.
